


пламя.

by Kotyatin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afraid Merlin, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Experimental Style, Forests, M/M, Mentions of execution, Nightmares, Platonic Romance, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pyrophobia, Repressed Feelings, Trust Issues, birds birds birds, mentions of the great purge, mentions of uther being a tyrant, merlin is afraid of execution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: ему снилось темное. золотое. яркое-яркое что-то, как будто осенний лес. потом темное. и больно. но не в своем теле больно, в чужом. как иголки. как будто два тела прошивают чтобы сделать одним. и это агония.и артур. только непонятно, сон или нет. видел. большие глаза. пока не наступила темнота. все смотрел.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	пламя.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: в работе упоминаются казни, в т.ч. сожжение заживо, великая чистка магов камелота, а также внутренняя гомофобия, пирофобия, панические атаки и кошмары.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.

"у тебя кошмар был. не двигайся, а то еще хуже будет."  
"кто ты и что сделал с артуром."  
"очень смешно. отдыхай давай."  
ему снилось темное. золотое. яркое-яркое что-то, будто осенний лес. потом темное. и больно. но не в своем теле больно, в чужом. как иголки. как будто два тела прошивают, чтобы сделать одним. и это агония.  
и артур. только непонятно, сон или нет. видел. большие глаза. пока не наступила темнота. все смотрел.  
"можешь костер зажечь, а то деревяшки все сырые?"  
знает. значит, не сон.  
"мерлин, эй."  
скоро пройдет. это было не такое уж и сильное заклятье. все, что произошло позже, было гораздо хуже.  
"как- как я тебе чего зажгу, если пошевелиться не могу, кочан вместо мозгов? сам, сам, ручками."  
потому что артур ничего не сказал, даже не дернулся. только смотрел. схватил его за руки, когда они стали будто чужими и принялись вгрызаться в живот. тихо что-то говорил. все звал по имени.  
"ночь, холодно, сейчас не до этого, ладно? можешь сделать огонь?", вкрадчиво произносит его принц.  
"а ты меня в него бросишь?"  
плоская шутка заставляет его вздрогнуть. боги, он кажется таким юным. хочется пригладить эту растрепку золотистых волос, вытереть грязь со щеки. артур шумно сглатывает, и кадык у него дергается. он отвел взгляд, мерлин же смотрит пристально.  
"нет."  
даже руку не нужно протягивать, не нужно шептать. пламя вспыхивает, как отражение горящим золотым глазам.  
"ну видишь, даже ребенок бы-"  
сотня языков лижут бревнышки, перепрыгивают от веточки к веточке. пламя все сильнее и могущественнее, и от него все жарче и чернее. пар от шипящего дерева поднимается ввысь. так бывает, когда. так бывает, когда. он. он видел.  
наверное, он плачет. потому что пламя лижет его ноги и поднимается вверх. и дым душит, душит, и поэтому слезы, и пусть это кончится, пусть прекратится.  
наверное, ему нужна помощь.  
это не проходит само.  
это всего лишь маленький слабый костер.  
артур не собирается его казнить, артур не выдаст, артур знает, и ему все равно, почему кажется что что-то сломалось, он должен быть рад.  
артур говорит "не смотри" и "сейчас пройдет". и не смеется над ним. не называет ушастым дурачком, не ерошит темные кудряшки. мерлин не хочет, чтобы между ними что-то менялось. чтобы артур смотрел вот так и накрывал чем-то своим меховым и теплым. не хватало чтобы они оба слегли.  
артур рассказывает ему о своем первом походе. первой лошади, как ее звали, какие у нее были глаза добрые. как леон однажды отпустил пузатую крольчиху и сказал ничего не говорить отцу. о девочке, что его нянчила и показывала самые красивые фокусы. артур молчит о том, что с ней потом было. о звездах. ты должен пообещать, что покажешь мне еще. у тебя все такое чудесное. не смотри так.  
"а мама меня знаешь как зовет...", тихо и мечтательно шепчет мерлин.  
"как?"  
"птенчик... потому что..."  
"твое имя это такая птичка, я знаю. смешно."  
"тепло..."  
а потом артур что-то говорит еще, что-то хорошее и о нем, о них вдвоем, но мерлин уже спит. тепло.

* * *

поначалу артуру кажется, что под этим тщательно выверенным образом кроется что-то темное, озлобленное, предательское  
пока он не видит однажды, как мерлин обращается со своей магией  
как играет с ней  
как осенние листья кружатся возле его ног в тихом танце, а ветра нет  
мерлин, наверное, сам не понимает, какая огромная это часть его.  
артуру даже стыдно, что он думал такое.  
никакого образа здесь нет.  
есть только мальчик с именем птички, цветами в волосах и разрушительной силой на кончиках пальцев  
ушастая растрепка по утрам, что восторженно кричит "встанки-встанки, ваше благородие"  
мерлин не смог бы выучить придворный этикет, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь, не мог бы отказаться от цветастых шарфов и дырявых ботинок.  
и, конечно же, артур правильно поступил, отстранив его от официальных банкетов, где его может увидеть отец  
и нахмуриться  
губы превратятся в бледную черточку  
и на следующий день мерлин пойдет привязанный за лошадью  
и кому потом его выхаживать эти кровавые запястья в лесной тишине  
артуру, конечно.  
"ланселот тоже знает, да?"  
мерлин слабо кивает. а потом хмурится совсем по-детски.  
"вы так ревнуете, ваша светлость, как будто мы помолвлены."  
это, конечно, шутка, но все равно страшно, что мерлин видит его насквозь  
страшно, что у этой шутки могут быть корни глубоко-глубоко  
артур достаточно взрослый, чтобы не питать иллюзий  
что отец без раздумий отправит его на костер тоже  
в конце концов, у утера генеалогическое древо не состоит из одного только сына  
и боже упаси, если хлеб беднякам будет раздавать принц-мужеложец  
большое спасибо, он уяснил все в двенадцать  
когда сын конюшего поцеловал его в щеку.  
тогда костров было больше, и голос у отца громче.  
и мерлин говорит, что он будет лучшим королем, честным и справедливым  
но очень трудно верить в это, когда на троне, что ты займешь, сидит тиран  
и как может мерлин говорить это, если королевство, о котором он так мечтает, убивало его народ как скот.  
а мерлин  
мерлин перехватывает его руку, когда артур проверяет у него температуру  
баюкает ее в своих  
руки у него тонкие, бледные, не грубые. не слуги, не воина, но храброго волшебника. в шрамах от битвы с кошкой персиваля.  
мерлин лихорадочно клянется ему в верности, как будто ему это нужно, как будто это стоит этих воспаленных глаз и отчаяния.  
и мерлин целует его ладонь, задерживается дольше, чем позволительно, трется щекой о костяшки.  
мерлин клянется в верности потому что не может - в любви.

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается другу, который полюбил мерлина так же нежно, как и я.


End file.
